dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Guardian
×8, , |health = 2500 10000 |damage = 100 |attackPeriod = 2 |attackRange = 25 |walkSpeed = 5 |runSpeed = 17 |specialAbility = Breaks through obstacles.}} The Ancient Guardian is a Boss Monster found within the Labyrinth region of the Ruins. It looks and acts similar to a Clockwork Rook, but appears as a living creature covered in fur. The Ancient Guardian drops 8 Meat, a Guardian's Horn and a large Ornate Chest will spawn where it was killed. This chest will contain various loot. Fighting The Ancient Guardian has 2500 Health and deals 100 damage per hit. It charges at its target similarly to a Clockwork Rook, but it has an additional attack when in melee range; it will use a close-range uppercut with a very short attack delay. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill the Ancient Guardian (based on the default damage modifier). The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, the Ancient Guardian has 10000 Health and will respawn when the Ancient Fuelweaver is killed, making Guardian's Horns renewable. Tips * Rock Lobsters can be utilized against the Ancient Guardian, and are very effective due to their damage reduction. 5 large Rock Lobsters will be able to deal with the Ancient Guardian, taking turns tanking damage and dealing damage. * Using 12 Gunpowder, 1 Blow Dart and 1 Ice Staff is another strategy to defeat the Guardian. Freezing the Guardian gives the player time to place the Gunpowder nearby. After the Gunpowder is ignited and explodes, the Guardian will be on Fire. When the fire goes out, a Blow Dart can be used to finish it off. If the Guardian is killed while still on fire, its loot will become Ashes and Cooked Meat. * It is possible to Trap the Guardian between two Campfires and attack with impunity (this won't work in Don't Starve Together as the Guardian will destroy Campfires). The same effect can be achieved by hiding behind a pillar close to the edge of the map. * 5 Log Suits, 3 Football Helmets, and a Ham Bat can be utilized to attack the Guardian head on. To save inventory space, the armor can be crafted right before the fight, allowing the player to only carry 4 stacks of materials instead of 8 pieces of armor. Trivia * The Ancient Guardian was released in The Stuff of Nightmares update. ** The ''Six Feet Under'' update added its ability to do a close-range attack * The fact that the Ancient Guardian spawns in a labyrinth, and is named "Minotaur" in the game files, is likely a reference to the story of Theseus and the Minotaur from Greek mythology. * The Ancient Guardian is a product of prolonged exposure to Nightmare Fuel, as referenced by Maxwell in his examination quote: "My my, the fuel has changed you." ** This also indicates Maxwell knew the Ancient Guardian from before its transformation. While examining the Guardian's Horn, he mourns his death and calls him a friend. * The Ancient Guardian does the second highest damage per hit, and has the fastest running speed of any mob in the game. The highest amount of damage is done by Bigfoot. * An Ice Staff will freeze the Ancient Guardian after only two hits. No other boss can be frozen so quickly; by comparison, the Rook takes the same amount of hits to be frozen. * The Ancient Guardian is one of three Boss Mobs added to the game without an Insanity Aura, the others being the Moose/Goose and the Tiger Shark. Bugs * It is unlikely, but possible, that when the Guardian is trapped between the Abyss and a non-destructible obstacle (Campfires, Pillars, etc.), it may end up walking onto the Abyss, making it impossible to retrieve its loot without using the console. If killed while at the extreme boundary of the Abyss, there is a small chance for the loot to drop in a reachable position. Gallery fr:Gardien Ancien vi:Quản Thần Cổ Đại Category:Monsters Category:Boss Monsters Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Ruins Creatures Category:Non-Renewable Category:Object Destroyers